I will Remember You
by OceanPhoenix
Summary: A songfiction about Tony's view on Michelle's death. Based on the Sarah McLachlan's I Will Remember you....


This is a song fiction based on the first episode in the season 5 of 24, when Michelle passes away. This was truly a sad TV-moment, possibly the saddest thing I've ever seen, since I've always hoped for the two of them to live happily ever after. The song is Sarah McLachlan's "I will remember you." I don't own any of the characters, by the way

Michelle? Oh God, Michelle!

The sound of the explosion rushed through my mind, mixed together with all kinds of thoughts, leaving my veins cold as ice. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I was wandering in the dark, searching. I saw your beautiful face, destroyed. Blood slithered down your body, leaving traces of disaster. Your eyes were closed, though you did not look peaceful.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories  
remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.   
How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one_

No Michelle, don't do this to me. Not now! I could hear my voice whimper, thought I didn't know whether it was all just in my head or not. Why couldn't it all be some horrible dream? I held your lifeless body in my arms, feeling my own eyes getting blinded by tears. My breath was gone again. No, Michelle. This can't happen. We would be together, like we promised. Escape from the reality we once knew, be together far away from all this. Could she hear me? I didn't know.

_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Our entire life flashed through my mind the second I closed my eyes. Once again, I saw the first time you entered CTU, wearing all black. I was taken away at the moment our eyes met. Ever since we turned around from that moment on, we always ended up looking at each others. I remember how you wanted to go out with me after the whole bomb-thing would end. _So what are we saying here? If we save LA from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie?_ You smiled your sweetest smile, and I couldn't help it. I smiled too.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

That year was a hard one for you. I remember when your brother Danny showed up at CTU, attacking one of your former friends. You got scared, and said you couldn't take it anymore. You kissed me, and then apologized. Oh, Michelle why did you apologize? _I'm sorry_, you said. Don't be sorry. I'm not.

_I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

I caught my breath, gazing down at her again. Oh Michelle, you can't imagine how unfair this is. I felt the same kind of feeling as I had a few years ago; when I found out that you were trapped in the hotel where the virus had been released. Emptiness, a longing, convinced about your death. Thinking I would never be able to touch you again, not even to say goodbye. _I should be with you,_ I remember I said. _You are,_ you responded. I cried a lot that day.

After getting a divorce, you can imagine I was broken. I couldn't live properly, I could only think about the time we once spent together. I told you I loved you. I didn't lie. I will always love you. I tried to get you back, but the thought of leaving all you've ever done, scared you. Then you said something that made me once again realize how much I missed you, wanted you, cared for you and loved you. _I can't spend another day without you,_ you said. _I'm ready to leave everything._ It was my turn to kiss you.

I opened my eyes and caressed your face. So cold and destroyed, still so fair and innocent. Oh Michelle, don't leave me. Not now….

_And I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_


End file.
